


Young & Beautiful | Levi

by CaptainCiella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: soulmate!auwhere you stop ageing until you meet your soulmate and start grow old together





	Young & Beautiful | Levi

For twenty years, once a month, this couple used to meet in the city's fanciest restaurant to sit at the same table, face-to-face, right at the bottom of the restaurant. For twenty years, the employees had looked after them, took the same order and stared at them dreamingly, longing for the day the man would finally propose to her.

 

However, the more they met each other at the restaurant over the years, the more the employees began to see a painful truth. The woman's bright smile turned into wrinkles around her mouth but the man's slight frown would never turn into wrinkles between his eyebrows. The woman looked more and more exhausted by the effect of the time on her features whereas the man looked as young and handsome as his twenties. Sometimes, the woman would look younger for a few months then go back to the old herself - more wrinkled and weary than before.

 

Afterwards, the couple used to leave the restaurant to go to the hotel they had booked. Since they used to come here in their twenties, the hotel's staff was never surprised to see them together. They looked forward to saying _“congratulations”_ the night they would see a ring on the ring finger of the woman.

Then, after having put the _“do not disturb”_ label on the doorknob, they used to lock themselves in the room. The man would pin the woman against the door and start to drown her with kisses all over the body until she lost her mind.

 

The day after, one of them would wake up before the one other. It was usually him. He would order a room-service for breakfast. She would wake up in the meantime, kiss her lover before she sees various bell covers on the food trolley next to their king-sized bed. She would curiously lift one of them, smell the hot meal with appetite before dragging him onto the bed to share her breakfast. They would taste each other's slices of bread of their favourite jam, enjoy the hotel's most expensive tea while discussing their lives until the time of check-out drag them out of _their_ lives.

 

This would not happen tonight. They would not stay until the day after in the hotel. They would not share their breakfast.

 

She suddenly stopped at the doorstep. He heard her hiccuping, trying desperately to hold her tears. Instinctively, without asking any question, he wrapped her in his arms then asked her what was wrong.

 

“You won't understand,” she whined.

 

He begged her to explain what was wrong but she kept on crying, muttering apologies he did not want to hear.

 

“It's not your problem, I just–”

 

He let her tears flow for a while. He stood quiet, lost in his thoughts.

 

“Your problems are mine,” he muttered, wiping her tears. “Please tell me what's wrong.”

 

She tightly grabbed his shirt and nestled her head against his chest, hiccuping.

 

“Please,” he insisted, patting the back of her head. “Tell me.”

 

She finally faced him, gathered her courage to meet his worried steel-blue eyes.

 

“You look so handsome,” she said, stroking slowly his cheek. A regretful smile formed her lips, as she caressed the corner of his eyes with her thumb. “And so young.”

 

He perfectly knew what she was saying. Her looks, her smile, her touch, he could feel the heavy meaning of her words on his chest.

 

“So are you,” he whispered, a lump in his throat.

“Please. Look at how old I am,” she insisted. “I'm no longer beautiful as in my twenties.”

“You're still beautiful.”

“I'm not. Haven't you noticed all the glances around us? In the restaurant, at the hotel's reception? They...”

“Fuck them,” he cut her off. “Don't give them a fuck.”

“You don't understand how I feel,” she firmly sighed.

 

She hesitantly stroked the switch of the light with her fingertips, as she glimpsed at the mirrored picture of herself. The old herself. Worse than she had pictured when she was in her twenties. Disgusted, she closed her eyes and nestled again on her lover's chest.

 

“If you don't tell me, I don't understand,” he said. “I'm ready.”

 

His voice told her he was not. Despite that, she asked:

 

“Do you still love me?”

“Of–”

“Even if I'm not your soulmate?” she cut him off.

“It's–”

“Even if I'm old and ugly?”

“You're not. You're–”

 

She looked at him, tears in the corner of her eyes, smiling.

 

“You're still young. Handsome. You have to find your soulmate instead of being with me.”

“I don't care of that shit,” he grunted. “Even if we're not soulmates, I chose to be with you. And you chose to stay with me.”

“But–”

“Do you still love me?” he asked.

“I...Love you.”

“Then why are you asking me to find my soulmate?”

“I can't... be with you because...”

“Because you don't find yourself beautiful enough?” he guessed, recalling old memories from his twenties.

 

They just had started hooking up together. She was very insecure about her body that she refused to go on dates. She wanted to wear some cute fancy dresses for this occasion. However, she hated seeing her in the mirror, her body completely disproportionned in her sight. He bought one of the dresses she fancied and insisted her to wear it, only once. _I'll make you feel beautiful_ , he promised. _I want you to feel beautiful by my side._ Then, for the first time, by some unknown magic, she looked at the mirror and found herself beautiful.

 

“I'll make you love yourself again,” he promised, embracing her as tightly as he could, fearing she would escape him.

“I can't. Not with you by my side,” she whispered, trying to feign a smile. “You see, I want you to remember me as a beautiful girl. A woman you gave confidence.”

“I still can–”

“I love you,” she blew between his lips. “And thank you,” she added, taking a step backwards.

 

After a last long kiss, she left the room, slowly, staring at the man to print his image in her mind, to never forget the man she would love forever.


End file.
